


Imposter-Master

by WillowRuby



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Almost-Smut, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRuby/pseuds/WillowRuby
Summary: Clear catches Aoba acting a bit odd, and all of the sudden he understands. A bit too late. It doesn't end well for Clear....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read if you're sensitive to NSFW!

Clear stood in the kitchen, his apron draped over his shirt, as he stared into the pan. He moved the pan back and forth, making the eggs slip against the bottom. He let out a quiet sigh and watched them move. He turned around with a smile. “Aoba-san!” He called down the hall. “I’ve made you breakfast!”  
When there was no response, Clear blinked. He turned his head. He didn’t see anything, or anyone. “Aoba-san!” He called louder down the hall. No response, yet again. Clear furrowed his brow and turned, freezing. His eyes scanned up and down the sight before him. That was Aoba’s body… Aoba’s hair, Aoba’s stance, Aoba’s clothes…but that wasn’t Aoba. It couldn’t be. His eyes weren’t that golden. No way. Clear stared at him. Maybe it was just the gas mask messing with his vision, perhaps? Aoba had seen his face before; he wasn’t afraid to take it off. Clear took the gas mask off his face and set it on the counter. He flinched. That only made it worse. His eyes were almost staring back at him like they saw hell’s fire themselves. “…A-Aoba-san?” Clear croaked, his eyes wavering. “No, you’re not Aoba-san… What have you done with my Master?” Clear’s voice cracked as he gazed down at who was seemingly Aoba.  
“Aoba” smiled a thin smile and took a step towards him. Just in the way he walked, it proved Clear’s suspicions. He took a step back, eyes widening. “Aoba” moved closer again. Clear tried to get away, he backed up even more. He knew that soon enough he’d be cornered if he kept going. “Aoba” smiled and moved closer again, this time close enough to touch him. Clear let out a quiet whimper as he backed up, this time hitting the counter. He’d played right into Imposter-Master’s hands, and he knew it the second his eyes flashed with lust.  
Clear was fucked.  
Aoba moved forward yet again, this time he didn’t stop and try to back him up or lure him anymore, he had him right where he wanted him. He moved until his body was pressing against Clear’s, and he snaked his hands up his sides and under Clear’s chin. He rubbed his thumb under Clear’s chin and tilted his head slowly, his ever-present smile growing sinisterly. “You’re so cute….” Aoba whispered in his ear. He bit Clear’s ear and kissed his earlobe before trailing his lips down Clear’s jawline, then back up to his ear. “…and you’re all Aoba’s…isn’t that a shame?” He mumbled breathily into Clear’s ear. “I don’t get to have any fun with you…well…that’s going to change tonight…”  
“W-who are you…?” Clear whispered, eyes widening.  
“I’m Sly Blue, Aoba’s little…counterpart…” “Aoba”, or Sly, smiled crookedly, turning his head again. “But everything Aoba feels, I feel, if I want to…and I can’t help but feel that you’d be such a fun thing to play with…maybe even more fun than Aoba…~” Sly hummed in his ear.  
“Y-you’ve…what have you done with Mast- hm!” Clear turned his head involuntarily as Sly’s lips brushed his neck. Clear’s breath hitched, eyes widening.  
Sly chuckled quietly at his reaction. “Such a cutie…” He mumbled. He grabbed a section of flesh with his teeth, nibbling and sucking on the tender skin.  
Clear whimpered, his eyes wide. His knees felt weak and wobbly. His heart was throbbing in his chest. He couldn’t stop the heat rushing to his cheeks. He felt like Aoba, he smelled like Aoba, his body was familiar, like Aoba…but he wasn’t Aoba…and Aoba was in trouble. Clear tried to push away on Sly’s chest, but Sly just pressed closer to Clear, his strength being much stronger than Clear’s, especially when Clear was distracted and weak and shaky.  
Clear’s breath was in hot puffs against Sly’s forehead, Sly bending down. Clear found his hands were still on Sly’s chest, and gripping the fabric of his shirt tightly. Clear’s eyes shut as he let out a quiet whimper, again. “A-Aoba-san…or Sly…w-whatever your name is, please…stop…” He whispered.  
“Sly…why do you refuse to call me Master, as you call him?” Sly paused, his golden shimmering eyes flicking up to Clear. “What’s so special about Aoba?”  
“Aoba-san is kind, sweet, strong, and my Master. You’re an imposter.” Clear said, growling a little. “And if you don’t give him back, I’ll have to rip him out of your skull. How do your options sound?”  
Sly’s grin resurfaced, and he chuckled in the back of his throat. “You, trying to be strong, to protect him…he’s weak. He doesn’t care about you, Clear. I can give you the life you deserve, doesn’t that sound better than sticking around that selfish bastard?”  
“N-no… I have to get to Aoba…” Clear said, pulling and struggling weakly against Sly’s body.  
“Maybe I’ll let you go…if you call me Master, and you better mean it.” Sly said, somehow his lips back beside Clear’s ear.  
Clear shuddered as chills went down his spine. Grandpa always told him never to say something he didn’t mean, never to do something he felt uncomfortable with, but he never told him what to do if somebody’s - a very important somebody - life was at stake. Does it change the answer with given circumstances? Or would it just disappoint him?  
“I-I…I can’t…” Clear whispered. “Please, let me go…” He wriggled in Sly’s arms.  
“Then I guess I’ll just have to show you how much better of a Master I am, and the rewards you can get for serving me instead of that prick~” Sly chimed, as if he’d been hoping for that answer.  
All in a blur, Sly’s lips were pressed against Clear’s own, and Sly was pushing Clear against the counter, lifting his legs up to lay him down on top of it, wrapping Clear’s legs around his waist. Clear let a shriek seep into the kiss, and regretted it, as Sly’s tongue slipped inside of his mouth, invading him.  
Clear moaned and squirmed, pushing against Sly’s chest, his eyes shut, face heated like a furnace. “P-please…” Clear breathed when Sly pulled back for a moment.  
“Clear, I can feel your reactions through your pants,” Sly commented. “You’re enjoying this, I know you are.”  
Clear winced, his face turning red. He struggled and squirmed. Sly took Clear’s wrists and pushed them above his head. When he grabbed both Clear’s wrists in one hand, he dragged his hand down Clear’s body and began to undo his pants. Clear yelped. “M-Master, stop!” He cried at least.  
Sly froze, and Clear teared up with guilt. He covered his mouth, eyes widening at what he’d said. He let out a sob, staring at Sly with horrified eyes. He’d gotten so caught up in thinking how amazing it would be if this was the real Aoba, that he’d lost himself in it. He’d given Sly what he wanted. He was weak…  
It was almost like flipping a switch. Clear’s outburst had caught Sly so off-guard, that his eyes faded back to their normal light brown. Clear let out another sob, covering his face with his hands, as Aoba slowly drifted back. His eyes snapped into focus when he heard Clear’s cries.  
“Clear…! What happened?” Aoba gasped, then his eyes caught on the position they were in, and the red marks on Clear’s neck. Aoba’s heart sank to the floor. “…Oh…oh my god…no…”  
“M-Master…” Clear sobbed, peeking through his fingers at Aoba. “I-it’s okay…i-it’s not your–”  
Aoba pushed Clear away, stumbling back, eyes wide as tears brimmed his light brown orbs. “Oh my god… Clear I-I’m…I-I…did I…?”  
Clear stared at him. “It wasn’t you….it’s okay!” Clear tried to say, wiping his tears and sitting up. Aoba sank down, burying his face in his hands. Clear slipped off the counter and hurried over. He wrapped Aoba in his arms.  
He closed his eyes…  
…and began to sing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~! Sorry for inactivity; been a busy bee lately.


End file.
